<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I Stand With Your Shattered Bones by HumanPunchingBag (OneSpiffyBoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000268">As I Stand With Your Shattered Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpiffyBoy/pseuds/HumanPunchingBag'>HumanPunchingBag (OneSpiffyBoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira is not, Alternate Universe - Twins, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, But tbh it's pretty minimal, F/M, Light Angst, Lots and lots of imagery, M/M, Relationships are not overt AT ALL, Ren is a Wild Card, oh!, spoilers for November</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpiffyBoy/pseuds/HumanPunchingBag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>November air weighs heavy.<br/>Their deadline draws close.<br/>"I want to take his place," their leader's twin brother drawls, behind his back. </p>
<p>How can they not value one life over another, even if it's the last thing any of them want to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As I Stand With Your Shattered Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dust particles danced across the room in a mockery of falling snow. Long, slender fingers glided along the frosted window, tracing alleyways and buildings in the condensation gathered there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs, a bell rang as the door opened. His finger stuttered across the glass, breaking his solemn trance. Gazing down at his hand, the tips were a bright red from the cold. He told himself the shaking came from the mid-November air too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Numerous footfalls creaked up the steps, no place new enough to not scream in wooden song. The boy kept his gaze on the empty bed in front of him — perfectly made, not a wrinkle in sight — and he continued to breathe in poorly insulated oxygen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed dipped under the weight of another. He needn't even glance as he raised frozen fingertips to card through the fake-feline's fur. The boy closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling much too old and way too young all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough the excess movement settled and Akira Kurusu opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you guys for meeting me here," his voice croaked deeply with labyrinthine thought. The seventeen year old's gaze lifted to his team and only now could they see the steel glowing within their depths, lining every jagged curve and crouched plane of his being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand mussed through his own bottle-blonde hair, a cheery smirk carving up the other's face. "Well, yeah. You think we'd leave you hanging? Come on, you know us better than that! We'd go through hell for you two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grateful smile lifted the corners of his lips as Akira turned to this mission's team sprawled out across the attic— his eyes inevitably sliding back to Ren's bed and the woman sat atop it. The heiress's soft gaze burrowed holes into his skin, pinning him to his own bed, as the invasive vines of honeysuckle and wisteria blossoms suddenly tightened around his heart. Painfully, he tore his gaze away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what did you want to discuss without Ren?" Makoto's shrewd voice cut through the air like a blade. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankle; her seat at their training chair elevated her higher above the rest of the occupants, eyeing him as if he was her subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep— I understand Akechi, but what kinda quest are you trying to hide from your own brother? You've never played solo before…" said the copper haired girl, her discerning brown gaze peered through the rusty curtain of hair, scanning him up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others perked up at this, eyeing their second-in-command in closer scrutiny. Akira manually unset his jaw, forcing his expression to stay neutral. He spoke: "I wanted to discuss our plan again. It could use some changes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Without our leader? Surely, his absence would not be a hindrance?" Yusuke questioned from his place at the workbench. His paint-stained fingers clutching his cup of jagariko, delicate but sure in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his periphery, Akira could see slow nods of ascent from the other thieves. His lips drew thin, "It's because he would never agree with me." He sighed, though the weight sat heavier on his sternum. "I want to take his place." His words were strong and succinct, barring no room for dissent. But, when had anyone ever really listened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" was chorused throughout the room almost unanimously. But, Haru — Haru, with her too-knowing, too-understanding eyes — only bore him one question: "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence struck the room. Tension and unrest filled the dusty attic with practiced ease, as it did so often with the looming deadline. Finally, he met her gaze— treading the surface of those warm brown depths as he said, "I could never live with myself if Ren died down there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her responding smile was that of a ghost. The boy watched as pain folded between the corners of her eyes; watched as acceptance and understanding shone within tiger's eye irises. "I understand," she breathed, voice softer than silk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you just — what — wanna go behind Ren's back? How would that even work?" Ann interjected, incredulously. Large swathes of blonde locks bounced wildly around her, as vigorously was she shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze swept through the room, registering the identical looks of confused disbelief. He responded, "Futaba would lead Ren to a safe exit, while I take his place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way in hell, man!" Spat out the other blonde. His chocolate irises flashing with barely contained rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Akira's periphery, Futaba crouched further into herself, her arms hugging her bowed head in defense. "He'd never forgive us…" she croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it's a good idea," a small voice rang out from his side. The boy stared at Morgana with grateful eyes, able to breathe a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's preposterous!" Yusuke gasped, "What could make you say such a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feline-shaped-human eyed the artist with all-consuming blue eyes and he spoke, "As much as I don't like it, it's the logical choice. If we lose our leader, we lose the majority of our fighting power. He's the only one who can use multiple personas, after all…" he broke his gaze to peer at their leader's bed frame instead, "It's not ideal. But, if our plan works; we lose nothing, if it doesn't…" the not-cat sighed, dropping his forehead onto the backs of his paws, "At least Joker's still alive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm even listening to this," the student president scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ann bristled, fury glowing bright in her cerulean eyes, "Are you trying to throw your life away?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you trying to throw away my brother's?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reeled back, all wide eyes and pained breath. The responding silence stung like a strike, but he soldiered on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm the only one who can do this. And, yes, we would lose less if I went instead. Even if the plan works, we don't know what condition Ren'll be in. If I go, the Phantom Thieves can mobilize the day after the heist. It'll be better for everyone." A smirk slashed his face in two, sharper than a dagger's edge, "And, as the older brother, I can't let him take all the spotlight, now can I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. I get where you're coming from…" Makoto huffed in disbelief. Her fingertips pressed white against her temples, "I support it. But, if we're going to do this, you cannot fail under any circumstance. I'll never be able to face Ren again, otherwise." She finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we're really doing this— you better make it back to us Akira!" As if she was a Phoenix, the model burst back to life. "Don't misunderstand though. I'm really not okay with this. There's just… both of you are right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke shook his head, his eyes closed in a facsimile of contentment. His tapping foot gave him away, "With this, it will truly be a deception worthy of the Phantom Thieves. I'll await my orders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you're all agreeing, then — yeah, I'll join. And, I'll make sure Ren doesn't gut you too bad when you get back!" Ryuji exclaimed in good humor, though his smile barely met his eyes. Akira's guilt grew heavier with every assent. He knew none of them wanted this— </span>
  <em>
    <span>none of them wanted this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to iron out the details… but, I'm in," their resident hacker murmured from her spot on the couch. She finally lifted her head, gazing at no one and nothing, "Quest accepted!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned with hesitant eyes to meet the only one who hadn't vocally agreed. Her frame was drawn taut with anxiety, but her facade was serene. His slate eyes shot to where the afternoon sunlight softly cascaded over the petal-auburn curls of her hair. He asked, "Haru?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she responded, with a voice softer than cotton, barely louder with a whisper, "I will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy held in a sigh of relief as his body noticeably unwound itself. Within his mind's eye, visions of Ren ran marathons: the small touches, lingering glances, the secret laughs and outings. His brother and his would-be murderer. Akira would protect him in the only way he knew how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He molded a phantom of showmanship within himself, the mask falling over his features smoothly. Eyeing all his accomplices with a triumphant gaze, He clasped his hands together with a vibrant bang, "Alright, everyone. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>So I lurk on P5 fics ALL THE TIME. I also have an entire folder of Persona drabbles collecting dust anyway so I thought "screw it" and finally posted one. I know it was short, so I was thinking that if anyone actually wanted me to continue writing drabbles and actual chapters for this AU... I might continue it. If not, then it's dead, gone, forsaken. Also fun fact: all the ships just wove themselves into this like they were supposed to be here all along. Can't be mad about it but I also can't say it was planned.</p>
<p>So, here's a look into the small amount of symbolism I imbued in this bitch.<br/>---<br/>Honeysuckles: Pure Happiness, the Flames of Love, Devotion and Everlasting Bonds<br/>Wisterias: Love, Sensuality, Support, Sensitivity, Bliss and Tenderness also Creativity, Patience and Honor<br/>BOTH Japanese Honeysuckle and Japanese Wisteria are invasive vine species sooooooooooooo.... sudden, super fast, not planned for, you get the picture?</p>
<p>Tiger's Eye: Aids Harmony and Balance. Supposed to make you take action and helps you make decisions with with discernment and understanding and helps you remain unclouded by your emotions.</p>
<p>Not very deep but they represent Haru pretty damn well if I do say so myself.<br/>---<br/>Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING<br/>and<br/>Please, please, please share your comments (good or bad, I promise I won't cry... much!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>